Field of the Invention
This invention relates to multi-component dispensing and mixing systems for paints and coatings. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices and methods for packaging, mixing, and dispensing multi-component paints.
Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,709 discloses cartridges for dispensing reactive materials in predetermined ratios. U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,862 discloses static flow mixers for use in dual cartridges, U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,920 discloses a dual cartridge with a static mixer in the nozzle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,026 discloses dual cartridge dispensing and mixing apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,631 discloses a static mixer and nozzle for a multiple component dispensing cartridge having at least two cylinders. U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,922 discloses a caulking gun dispenser device, which allows one to use a multi-component cartridge dispenser in a regular caulking gun. U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,928 discloses a two-plunger dispensing gun suitable for mixing and discharging two-component compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,740 discloses a mixer for multi-component cartridges. U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,221 discloses a plastic, double-tube dispensing container. U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,980 discloses a dual cartridge dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,782 discloses a disposable spray nozzle assembly.